lifeofheroesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Blanc
Blanc is the CPU of Hyper Dimension's Lowee. A cute appearance and quiet, studious demeanor hide her ferocity, coming out only when angered. She writes and reads when she isn't busy protecting or bettering her nation, or when her younger sisters want to play. Role in the RP Real Life of Heroes Blanc maintains her role as the dutiful Patron Unit of the Lowee district. Just as her counterpart in Gamindustri, she constantly has her mind on her followers and is eternally swamped with personal projects. Her Oracle, Mina Nishizawa, keeps the twins out of her hair when she needs to work. She's extremely protective of her younger sisters and the youth of Lowee, and punishes those she deems perverts to the fullest extent she can. Because of this emphasis on youth and prosperity, however, Lowee has fallen into disfavor as her followers moved on to Lastation or Leanbox. Despite seeing herself as a guardian angel of the children in her district, she is well aware of the lolicons who follow her, and has contemplated showing more skin to satiate them. Her propensity to treat children as her own stems from the relationship she lacked with her father, as he died when she was very young. Incidents involving Rom and Ram have only worsened this. Lowee's lawyers are legendary even outside of the city, having tenaciously protected Lowee's copyrights and citizens ever since being headhunted by Mina Nishizawa herself. She and Abnes get along well due to their similar views regarding children, but otherwise the girl gets on her nerves. A side effect of the widespread memory loss in Real Life is Blanc eating futomaki for a snack but not recalling why; this is a habit she adopted to be more like MarvelousAQL. After Compa is hospitalized and Abnes happens to be in Planeptune gathering support against Leanbox, Neptune and company approach the latter hoping to speak with Blanc about their situation, who invites them to the Basilicom. Here they come to an agreement that if Loweean efforts are necessary to regain the rights to the Planeptune Patron Units' likenesses and names, Lowee will gain join ownership of them, effectively wrapping the girls around Blanc's finger. Nonetheless she's quite courteous, that is, until Raiden shows up in her lobby injured. Questioning him whether he's a robot or not summons 2P who angers her further. After blasting it into another room with her hammer she turns back to Raiden. Seeing him as a threat, she summons Rom for aid and then goes in to attack, at which point her own little sister uses her ice magic to freeze her, saving him. Sara approaches him and determines he needs a blood transfusion, at which point he's shown to the Basilicom's infirmary (coincidentally run by Rom and Ram themselves.) Blanc calms down while they're gone, and introduces Mina Nishizawa to the Planeptune girls before they head home. It isn't mentioned, but she had worn the Autumn Leaves uniform as a gesture to her guests. History (Real Life of Heroes) Early life Blanc had never met her mother, and her father passed away early into the twins' life. Even before their deaths she primarily spent her time with Mina Nishizawa, Lowee's dedicated Oracle who treated her as her own. Following the birth of Rom and Ram, twin sisters, their mother died of a heart attack. Gallery A day for relaxingHDN.png Blanc B NvZ.png Blanc V2.png Blanc_Victory.png|Blanc's Autumn Leaves uniform. Blanc_Reading.png Blanc_book_pose.png Neptunia 5th Anniversary.jpg Trivia *Her Autumn Leaves uniform is usually reserved for ceremonies, but she wears it as a gesture to Neptune and her companions when they first visit her Basilicom. *Entremets is the name of Lowee's Central Basilicom in Hyperdimension Neptunia and Re;Birth 1. *She ordered Rom and Ram to develop a red ring of death to combat Leanbox, which combines powerful fire and ice magic to smolder the soul of any who wear it as well as freeze them in place. Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:CPUs Category:Goddesses Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:B Category:Bandicootfan63